Penguin Style
Penguin Style is Club Penguin's monthly clothing catalog located in the Gift Shop. It is, as stated in the Ultimate Guide To Club Penguin: Volume 1, updated on the first Thursday/Friday of every month. Each issue has a different color and cover design. Graphics on the covers have also changed over the years. Member players can buy everything available, while free penguins can only buy limited items like colors, flag pins, and player card backgrounds. Each catalog features a "Penguins at Work" section which features a new job for penguins every month. Hidden items are usually found on certain pages. According to issue 175 of the Penguin Times, every item will return except for Party Hats and pins. Penguins at Work Below is a list of job-related clothing that has been sold in Penguin Style in previous months. The "Penguins at Work" section used to be called "On the job". *January 2008 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza. *February 2008 - Construction Worker - dance to drill. *March 2008 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee. *April 2008 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up RESCUE SQUAD sign. *May 2008 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal. *June 2008 - Lifeguard - Dance for swimming motion *July 2008 - Music Conductor - dance to start conducting *August 2008 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose. *September 2008 - Painter - dance to start painting *October 2008 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode. *November 2008 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow. *December 2008 - Cake Baker - dance to serve a cake. *January 2009 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee. *February 2009 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food. *March 2009 - Painter - dance to start painting. *April 2009 - Farmer - dance to make a flower. *May 2009 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal. *June 2009 - Construction Worker - dance to drill. *July 2009 - Music Conductor - dance to start conducting. *August 2009 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza. *September 2009 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose. *October 2009 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode. *November 2009 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow. *December 2009 - Cake Baker - dance to serve cake. *January 2010 - Construction Worker - dance to drill. *February 2010 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food. (Pet Shop Staff Apron) *March 2010 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD. *April 2010 - Gardener - Dance to water using a hose. (Water Suit 3000) *May 2010 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal. *June 2010 - Construction Worker ( Dance to Drill the ground.) *July 2010 - Garden Worker (Dance to shovel) *August 2010 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD. *September 2010 - Painter - dance to paint. *October 2010 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode. *November 2010 - Mop and Bucket - dance to mop. *December 2010 - Cake Baker - dance to serve a cake. *January 2011 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee. Hidden Items Penguin Style Catalogs File:PenguinStyleDec2005.png|December '05 Catalog File:penguin-style-jan-06.png|January '06 Catalog File:Newcat-716306.jpg|March '06 Catalog File:Cp_april_catalogue.jpg|April '06 Catalog File:Catalogjan07style.jpg|January '07 Catalog penguin_catalog_july_07.gif|July '07 Catalog File:Penguin_style_may_07.PNG|May '07 Catalog File:penguin-style-07.jpg|August '07 Catalog File:penguin-style-october.PNG|October '07 Catalog File:Penguin_Style.PNG|November '07 Catalog File:penguin-style-dec-07.png|December '07 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jan_08.png|January '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Feb_08.png|February '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-march-08.png|March '08 Catalog File:clothing-catalog-april.png|April '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-may-081.png|May '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jun_08.png|June '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jul_08.png|July '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-sept-08.jpg|September '08 Catalog File:Pengstyleoct08.png|October '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-nov08.png|November '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-december-cover1.png|December '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jan_09.jpg|January '09 Catalog File:penguin-style-catalog-2009-02-12.png|February '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Mar_'08.png|March '09 Catalog File:penguin-style-april09-frount-cover.png|April '09 Catalog File:Cataloguemay2009.png|May '09 Catalog File:Penguin-style-jun-09.png|June '09 Catalog File:ZaJuly.png|July '09 Catalog File:Penguinstyleaug09.png|August '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyleSept2009.png|September '09 Catalog File:October Penguin Style.jpg|October '09 Catalog File:November09pengstyle.png|November '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Dec_09.png|December '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Glitch.png|January '10 Catalog typo appeared for a few days after its release File:Catalogfebruary.png|February '10 Catalog File:March_2010_catalog.png|March '10 Catalog File:April_2010_penguin_style.png|April '10 Catalog File:PS1.png|May '10 Catalog|link=Penguin Style File:jun 10.jpg|June '10 Catalog File:Penguin_style.png|July '10 Catalog File:Aug2010PenguinStyle.PNG|August '10 Catalog File:PS Sept 10.png|September '10 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_October10.png|October '10 Catalog File:Nov2010PenguinStyle.PNG|November '10 Catalog File:Dec2010PenguinStyle.PNG|December '10 Catalog File:Jan11PenguinStyle.png|January '11 Catalog Fun facts Trivia *There was a note hidden in the back of the catalog in April 2008, giving hints about the next party, which turned out to be the Medieval Party 2008. *The catalog was also used in the Sport Shop until its remodeling. Penguin Style was then replaced with Snow and Sports. Remarks *Some of the penguins in the catalog have the same pose as penguins of old catalogs. Fixed Glitches *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog said "Jan '09" for a short time. See also *Clothes *Secret Items *Gift Shop *Member *Big Wigs *Costume Trunk External links *The Current Penguin Style *The Penguin Style for August 2007 *The Penguin Style for September 2007 *The Penguin Style for October 2007 *The Penguin Style for November 2007 *The Penguin Style for March 2008 *The Penguin Style for December 2006 =New Catalog Secrets= This article is currently being updated. Thanks for your patience. Visit again in about 5 minutes. Category:Printed Media Category:Glorious Articles Category:Printed Media Category:Catalogs